Conventionally, there have been air conditioning apparatuses that are configured as a result of an outdoor unit having an outdoor heat exchanger and plural indoor units having indoor heat exchangers being interconnected via a liquid refrigerant communication pipe and a gas refrigerant communication pipe. As such an air conditioning apparatus, there is an air conditioning apparatus that is switchable to a cooling cycle state, which causes the outdoor heat exchanger to function as a radiator of refrigerant and causes the indoor heat exchangers to function as evaporators of the refrigerant, and a heating cycle state, which causes the outdoor heat exchanger to function as an evaporator of the refrigerant and causes the indoor heat exchangers to function as radiators of the refrigerant. Additionally, as such an air conditioning apparatus, there is, as described in patent document 1 (JP-A No. 2011-85390), an air conditioning apparatus that performs, in the process of charging a refrigerant circuit with the refrigerant after device installation and/or after maintenance, a refrigerant charging operation until the refrigerant circuit is charged with a prescribed quantity of the refrigerant. Here, the air conditioning apparatus of patent document 1 can perform the refrigerant charging operation (a cooling refrigerant charging operation) by switching the refrigerant circuit to the cooling cycle state and perform the refrigerant charging operation (a heating refrigerant charging operation) by switching the refrigerant circuit to the heating cycle state.